valenthlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Adoptables
Perhaps the biggest and most popular aspect of Valenth is the adoptable system, which allows users to adopt and care for many different Valenthian species. Adoptables are not canon, and do not exist within the official Valenthian role-plays. Adoptable Basics An adoptable is a single .png image, consisting of an image of a creature, a user-chosen name, and a level statistic. Users may also purchase small items known as trinkets or background images for their adoptables, as well as certain items to freeze an adoptable's development. Each adoptable has it's own specific page, which is generally linked to from the adoptables' image. An adoptables' page contains a section for a general description of the adoptable in question, an in-game description of the adoptables' species, a section for user input, feeding options for all three kinds of foods, a section for storing trinkets, and both the most recently fed items and the users who fed the adoptable last. Stages and Forms Alpha All adoptables begin development at level one, usually as an alpha stage canister, although some special adoptables have alpha stages that appear different. In most cases, the alpha stage resembles a coloured specimen tank, filled with coloured liquid and containing a single egg. It's possible to determine the species of an individual alpha adoptable by the colour of the tube and fluid alone. The canisters appear to contain eggs for purely aesthetic reasons; not all Valenthian creatures are born from eggs, nor do the canisters exist within the official role-play plotlines. Beta The beta stage is the next stage in life for an adoptable, and usually resembles a young, child-like version of the omega forms. In order to reach the beta stage, an adoptable must be fed until the level statistic is equal to or greater than level 101. Omega Omega stage adoptables are fully-grown; once an adoptable reaches this stage, it will never change again. Each adoptable species possesses three different omega stages, one for each the natural, vital and tainted traits. Beta stage adoptables evolve into the omega stage when they have been fed until the level statistic is equal to or greater than level 501. Traits Depending on the foods an adoptable is fed throughout the developmental stages of alpha and beta, it will evolve into one of three different omega forms. Although it's not possible to tell for certain which trait an adoptable will possess until after development has finished, the "mood" indicates the trait the adoptable is leaning towards. Natural The natural trait is the most basic of the three omega forms. Natural-trait adoptables are obtained through feeding an adoptable a higher amount of natural foods.Adoptables possessing the natural trait are relatively untouched by the energies that cause a creature to mutate. Natural-trait adoptables are the typical form of that adoptable, no matter the species. Vital The vital trait is a mutation caused by an excess of vitae. Vital-trait adoptables are obtained through feeding an adoptable a higher amount of vital foods. Vital-trait omegas have been imbued with enough vitae that it has affected their development. Vital omegas often differ greatly from the natural form, the most obvious signs of the mutation being differences in colour or markings. Tainted The tainted trait is a mutation caused by an excess of Mirajin energy. Tainted-trait adoptables are obtained through feeding an adoptable a higher amount of tainted foods. Tainted-trait omegas have been exposed to enough tainted mirajin that it has affected their development. Tainted omegas often show obvious signs of mirajin contamination, including crystalline growths or unusual mutations, as well as differing colours. Types of Adoptables Normal adoptables are readily available, and cycle in and out of the adoption page periodically. Certain adoptables, such as the Erosion, appear twice a year to coincide with an event on site. Special adoptables are available on a permanent basis, but require certain conditions to be met before they can be adopted. Cash Shop adoptables are available for a limited time and can only be adopted once credits have been bought. Limited adoptables, both normal and promotional, are freely available for a limited time, and once retired, will not return. Normal Adoptables *Bloodhawk *Cauak Harpy *Chicklet (retired) *Chicklet S2 *Chimaera *Chromaleupak *Dremish Gargoyle *Flarion Dragon *Gierkett *Ichora Lab Gremlin *Illusia Lab Gremlin *Imp *Land Drake *Lodica Model H *Maiden Dragon *Mercurial Leupak *Mira Lab Gremlin *Nocta Lab Gemlin *Ochy *Pandaprrb *Prrb *Pygmy Leupak *Pygmy Prrb *Ros *Skid *Talstag *Varanius *Viadante *Waterwing *Xxaltidis Cash Shop Adoptables *Amethyst Chimaera *Diamond Leupak *Pygmy Boralion Dragon *Varadio-Mod Varanius Bi-Annual Adoptables *Erosion Dragon *Summer Erosion Dragon Special Adoptables *Heraldric *Lapsworg Limited Adoptables *Boralion Dragon *Crystalion *Miraleupak *1st Anniversary Gift Seasonal Adoptables *Halleupak *Summer Erosion Promotional Limited Adoptables *Jaunty Hat Box *Kumos *Curious Seedling Contest Limited Adoptables * Clockwork Varanius * Clockwork Leupak Category:Adoptables